l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho
Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho, Violence Behind Courtliness City, became the capital city of Rokugan in 1160 after the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159. It was commonly referred to simply as "Toshi Ranbo". Contested City For generations the city had been fought over by the Lion Clan and the Crane Clan. The common folk had been forced to do what they could to survive in a city frequently consumed by war. As a result, the city was riddled with hidden rooms and escape tunnels, where refugees from the current regime could hide until friendly forces ruled again. The Final Keeper, Part One, by Rich Wulf Crane - Lion Tensions Appearance In tghe early 12th century Toshi Ranbo was more of a traveling village, consisting of seven buildings, a row of merchant booths, and a waystation within one self-contained section of the fortress. All of the structures were made of stone and wood. Legacy of the Forge, p. 18 Contested by the Crane The city had been heavily contested by the Lion and Crane Clans for centuries. In 1120, an ambitious and skilled Crane general dislodged the castle's lord. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 237 Doji Chuto politically outmanouvered the Lion Lord's castle, who left Toshi Ranbo allowing Chuto to claim it as a Crane holding. Rumors of blackmail by the Crane general spread. Way of the Lion, p. 112 The Lion Clan Champion, Akodo Arasou, and his betrothed, Matsu Tsuko, attempted to retake the castle under Crane control. Despite their valor, Arasou was killed and the Lion were routed by a smaller, well entrenched Daidoji garrison. Legend of the Five Rings RPG Third Edition, p. 17. Raising Tensions In 1122 a Scorpion plot raised the tensions between the clans during peace negotiations, involving the Legacy of the Forge, toshi spirits of Toshigoku, provoking the Battle of the Forgotten Tide. Legacy of the Forge, p. 11 Winter Court Shiba Ujimitsu and four Elemental Masters went to the Hantei XXXVIII's Imperial Court at Toshi Ranbo, leaving Asako winter court at Shiro Gisu for the Master of Water Isawa Tomo. Code of Bushido, p. 19 Crane Assume Control In 1159, when the Lion Clan were distracted by the conflict with the Tsuno and troubled by Shiba Aikune's assault, the Crane Clan engineered a plot in Toshi Ranbo to excuse a militar intervention. They provoked several riots with the secretive Daidoji Harrier units. Bitter Vengeance (Dark Allies flavor) Kakita Nakazo then marched into Toshi Ranbo as it's protector, citing the Lion Clan's inability to protect it. Hantei Naseru intervened to arbitrate a diplomatic solution, eventually deciding in favor of the Crane Clan due to the incompetency of the Lion in avoiding the riots. Naseru's Strength (Dark Allies flavor) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 41 Imperial City The continuing conflicts between the Lion and Crane ended with the unlikely alliance between the two Clan Champions Matsu Nimuro and Doji Kurohito. Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman The new capital of the Empire was decided in 1160 in the newly rebuilt Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya. Doji Kurohito stepped in the Court and informed the Crane had already begun its construction, as a form of penance, to cause the distraction in the Crab from his duty due to the Yasuki issue. The city decided was the disputed Toshi Ranbo, under Lion at that time. Matsu Nimuro joined the Court and confirmed the location and their united effort with the Crane in improving the city. Nobody among the Court said a word against. Rebuilding the Empire (Origins 2003 Storyline), by Rich Wulf When it become the capital, Toshi Ranbo was growing faster than any other city in Rokugan despite some setbacks, most notably the Fires of Toshi Ranbo. In a few more years the capital would be the same size as Otosan Uchi was. The Imperial Families were the first to establish estates, but the Great and minor clans soon followed. New Doji estates were built, becoming well known throughout the Empire for its beauty and serenity. Emerald and Jade, by Shawn Carman Tunnel System Unknown to the rokugani the city had a tunnel system beneath the old part of the city. The nezumi used them, but they were very narrow to dwell within. Blood Hunt (Region 1 - Los Angeles, CA, USA) Districts Since it was rapid increased in size, the city was divided into districts to better handle its day to day management. * Benten District - contained the Mantis Embassy. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf * Ichidou District - contained the major shrines and temples of the city. * Kurai District - largest of the districts, and home to many clan embassies and diplomatic residencies. * Senzai District - quiet gardens, Toshi Ranbo's entertainment and culture District * Shijou District - the major markets and riverside docks of Toshi Ranbo Notable Locations * House of the White Jade Fan - Tea House and Imperial prison * Inn of the Brooding Tempest * Akodo Arasou's Shrine Fires of Toshi Ranbo In 1165 the city was ravaged by a fire in the side controlled by the Lion Clan. Tthe fire had begun in a warehouse which had Black Powder inside. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The Crane and the Lion were outraged and began independent investigations without much progress. Four Winds, p. 102 After the Rain of Blood the investigations were halted during one year. In 1166 the Lion gave all the information they gathered to the Crane, and the Crane patroled the City as well as they investigated. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Iron Fans The Crane were concerned that the war-weary populace might revolt against both sides, and issued an edict forbidding any non-Crane residents to bear weapons within the city. Many ronin were angered that the endless war between Lion and Crane left their samurai little time to keep the streets safe. They organized themselves, assuming the role of vigilantes and carried the iron fans that were their namesake, the Iron Fans, in the place of forbidden swords. All Glory to the Righteous Emperor, by Rich Wulf The Khan's Invasion In 1169, the city was heavily damaged following an attack by the armies of Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Chagatai. The battle culminated in a number of important figures being killed. Kaneka fell to the Khan after being distracted by his half-brother, Isawa Sezaru, who appeared over the city and started to rain destruction. Sezaru was killed by his wife, using the final remanent of Isawa's Last Wish. Bayushi Kaukatsu was killed by gaki while observing the battle from a balcony of the palace. The Truest Test: Aftermath, by Shawn Carman There were parts of the city that might never recover. The merchant's quarter remained little more than a smoldering crater. Intention & Ambition, by Shawn Carman After six months, there was no sign of the massive damage that the city had suffered. Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Phoenix Stewardship The Phoenix Clan controlled the city since the Battle of Toshi Ranbo ended until they ceded its control to the Imperials in the Month of the Dragon in 1170. The Otomo hereby appointed the Phoenix Clan custodian of all sacred sites within the Imperial City. Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman Maps Image:ToshiRanboMap.jpg|Toshi Ranbo, 1124''Legacy of the Forge'', p. 16 External Links * Toshi Ranbo (Stronger Than Steel) Category:Crane Clan Holdings Category:Lion Clan Holdings Category:Imperial Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures